Darkness Falls
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When two demons are after four gemstones that will release four unknown demons from their tombs, it up to Team Urameshi to stop these two demons from getting the gemstones before it's too late will they?
1. Part 1

Author's Note- This is the sequel to The Bounty Hunter Cometh.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but the two mysterious people, the demons Radul, Sudi, Xti, Anguol, and all of the Darkest part area mentioned.

* * *

Darkness Falls

Part 1

It's been a week since the Hellstorm incident. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are on another mission to get two jewels from a tower in an area of Demon World that Kurama or Hiei are not familiar with. They go into a cave that gets smaller as they go through it and they crawl through with Yusuke and Kuwabara both hitting their heads on the top of the cave. Yusuke growls annoyed and he complains that the cave is too small. Hiei retorts to Yusuke that he wasn't paying attention to Koenma when he described the cave to him.

Yusuke smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. Kurama shushes the others and tells them they are close to where they need to be. The four spirit detectives see two demon ogre guards. Kurama tells them a plan that has Yusuke and Kuwabara knocking out the ogre guards and He and Hiei getting the jewels. Everyone did as they are told. Yusuke and Kuwabara knock the ogre guards while Kurama and Hiei go inside the tower. They grab the two jewels but the two jewels trigger a trap. Kurama and Hiei rush out before the tower closes on them. They both get out and see Yusuke and Kuwabara still fighting the same demon ogre guards who didn't see Kurama and Hiei. The spirit detectives take down the demon ogres. They go to the area where a portal is and they go back to Spirit World and into Koenma's office.

"Here ya go, toddler breath, two stolen jewels back. Can we go home now?" Yusuke asks seriously as he and the others are tired.

"Yes, Yusuke, in fact, there's no more missions for a while." Koenma answers seriously as all four boys leave and they go back home to rest.

Two hours later, unknown to Koenma, there are two mysterious people in Spirit World's vault and trying to steal something from it. They both are invisible to the ogres guarding the vault. The two mysterious people go further in the vault. They see what they are looking for: a yellow sphere with a black diamond carved on it. The alarm goes off and all of the ogres come in and they see nothing. Suddenly one of the ogres is punched in the face and knocked over and each ogre gets punched along the way.

The two mysterious people vanish before the ogre could take a look at them. One of the ogres on the ground see Jorge and they motion for him to come here and he does and the ogre on the ground tells Jorge that the Yellow Sphere of Ju-Ti has been stolen. Jorge freaks out and goes to Koenma and tells him that the Yellow Sphere of Ju-T1 has been stolen. Koenma freaks out because he just sent Yusuke and the others home two hours earlier.

"Damn it, Yusuke is going to hate this but I need him and the others right now this is a matter of life or death." Koenma says to himself as he contacts Botan. Botan comes in a minute later. "Botan, I need you to get Yusuke and the others now!"

"Yes, sir." Botan obeys as she opens up a portal to Human World. She flies off to find Yusuke and the others.

Thirty minutes later, Koenma is twiddling his fingers nervously knowing Yusuke is pissed off indefinitely. Botan comes back with Yusuke and the others. Yusuke is irate at what just happened. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are feeling the same way but not as bad. Koenma tries not to look at Yusuke and explains what just happened two hours earlier. He shows them the security video caught in the vault. It shows the two mysterious people who are invisible stealing the Yellow Sphere of Ju-Ti. It shocks the spirit detectives on how well the mysterious people are hidden.

"What the hell, how are suppose to know who to look for if they're invisible!" Yusuke yells out angrily.

"Wait and watch, Yusuke." Koenma tells Yusuke as the video show when the ogres get punched they see a glimpse of the two mysterious demons. "Those two have spell that makes them invisible until they do something very physical like punching or kicking to become visible again. "

"That spell hasn't existed in years, Koenma." Hiei tells Koenma seriously looking at the video.

"That I do know, Hiei, I was afraid of this happening."

"What is it?" Kuwabara asks confused at the conversation.

"A long time ago there were four unknown demons that took over all three worlds. They were the most powerful demons of all time. There is no rating for them because they were beyond S-Class demons."

"What!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yell out in shock hearing something they never heard and Kurama and Hiei are in shock as well.

"Demons that have no F-S-Class rating." Hiei spoke out annoyed. "These demons must be from thousands years back."

"Yes, they are Hiei. It took all three worlds to defeat them. They trapped and entombed into a pyramid in Demon World called…"

"The Pyramid of Ju-Ti." Kurama spoke out knowing what Koenma is going to say.

"What the hell is Pyramid of Ju…whatever?" Yusuke asks annoyed and confused at what's going on.

"Well…" Koenma starts to explain.

Koenma explains that the Pyramid of Ju-Ti is where the four unknown demons are held. He tells them the four demons are Radul, Sudi, Xti and Anguol. Kurama and Hiei are wide eyed. Yusuke and Kuwabara are confused of who they are. Kurama tells Yusuke and Kuwabara that these four demons ruled Demon World with an iron fist before the Three Kings ever did. Hiei explains that they also ruled Spirit World and Human World with an iron fist and it took demons, humans and spirit world to stop them. Koenma continues and explains that the humans made four colored spheres and his great grandfather put a spell on the spheres and demons threw the spheres at these four and entrapped their power and spirit into them and their bodies are separated and buried in Pyramid of Ju-Ti in the Darkest Part of Demon World.

"So we have stop two idiots that stole the yellow one from getting the other three to prevent the most powerful demons in all of the three worlds from getting out again." Yusuke says understanding what's going on.

"Yes. Here is the location of the other three colored spheres." Koenma tells his spirit detectives as he gives Kurama a map to the Darkest Part of Demon World.

"Oh hell no, we're not going back to there again are we, Kurama!" Yusuke groans out annoyed noticing on the map where the one of the spheres is.

"I'm afraid we are going back to Hell's Jungle, Yusuke." Kurama tells Yusuke seriously.

"So we have to Hell's Jungle, Unknown Jungle, Dark Lock's Forest for the other three spheres." Hiei says looking at the map.

"Where was the yellow one before Spirit World got it?" Kuwabara asks Koenma.

"According to my father, it was in area of the Darkest Part called Maltock's Island." Koenma answers pointing to a part of the Darkest Part map that is no longer there. " The island sank four thousand years ago."

"Wow, this is just getting stranger and stranger. We'll let's go." Yusuke yells out as Koenma open a portal to Hell's Jungle and the spirit detectives run through it. Unbeknown to spirit detectives, the two mysterious people are here as well….

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Kyu, Jitou the Spheres of Ju-Ti, Hell' Jungle, and Unknown Jungle and its creatures.

* * *

Part 2

The two mysterious people are searching for the next Sphere of Ju-Ti. They are both reveal to be two imps with very bright green skin. One is a female with a spiked up hair with and purple female fighter tank top, and white fighter pants. The other is a male with a red Mohawk, an orange tank top and white fighter pants. They are looking inside the cave that Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were in where Hellstorm hunted them. The male imp hit the cave wall frustrated with their finding of the next Sphere of Ju-Ti.

"Kyu, this is ridiculous, the red sphere should be easy to find but that bitch who owned this Jungle completely screwed us up." The male imp tells the female, Kyu, annoyed and frustrated.

"Jitou, be quiet, this jungle holds a lot of secret that Hellstorm did not know. Even her lackey Big Boss did not know that this treasure is here under their nose. So while you complain of Hellstorm and the way she used this jungle. I am using the magic that our masters gave us to find it.

Kyu sprinkles some magic on the ground. It shows the way to the red Sphere of Ju-Ti. Kyu and Jitou smiles sinisterly until they feel four energies. Jitou curses out loud. Kyu notices that two energies are demon, one human, and one that is mixture of both. Jitou curses more knowing whom they belong to. Kyu tells Jitou to be quiet so she can hear what they are saying so they can make their next move. With the Spirit Detectives, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei come out of the portal right near the cave that three demons were in. Yusuke stubs his toe right near the cave entrance. He curses annoyed.

"Stupid ass, rock, I don't like this damn place for a reason." Yusuke growls annoyed with being there.

"Urameshi, we know you don't like this place but this where the red sphere is." Kuwabara says trying to calm Yusuke down about being in Hell's Jungle.

"Detective, I sense we are not the only ones here." Hiei points out seeing who is there with his Jagan eye.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Yusuke yells out getting the attention of Kyu and Jitou. Both hear Yusuke but decide to ignore him.

"Come Jitou, we must follow the magic trail to red one." Kyu tells Jitou seriously following the spell from the cave to the outside.

"Yes, sister," Jitou groans annoyed as he wants to fight the spirit detectives.

Jitou follows Kyu. The Spirit Detectives notice that Kyu and Jitou are moving in the opposite direction of them. They follow the energy trail that Kyu and Jitou are leaving that lead to the cave Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were in the first time. As they get in the cave something starts to growl inside the cave making Kuwabara jump in shock and stop. Kurama notices this motions for Yusuke and Hiei to stop as Kuwabara is shaking badly. Yusuke asks Kuwabara what's wrong with him. Kuwabara tells Yusuke something is growling in the cave. Yusuke and others hear for growling but hears nothing. Yusuke reassures Kuwabara there's nothing there.

Kuwabara calms down. The spirit detectives continue to follow where Kyu and Jitou are going. Jitou and Kyu finally get to where the red Sphere of Ju-Ti is and they see it in the lake where Yusuke and Big Boss fought. Jitou goes into the water and he digs up the sand to see a red glowing sphere. He picks it up and he smiles sinisterly and he shows Kyu who smiles the same way. Kyu uses the magic making them disappear before the Spirit Detectives reach them. The Spirit Detective get to where Kyu and Jitou were and the notice the red sphere was found and dug up.

"Damn it, those son of bitches beat us to the second one." Yusuke yells out annoyed.

"Where's the next one, Kurama?" Kuwabara asks Kurama while trying to look at the map with him.

"Unknown Jungle, Kuwabara." Kurama answers to Kuwabara. "Unknown Jungle is very dark and sinister place. It evolves everyday. So, no accurate map will help us find the purple sphere Ju-Ti."

"What kind of place evolves that damn quickly that no map can be made for it?" Yusuke asks annoyed not liking Kurama's explanation.

"That's how Unknown Jungle is, Detective." Hiei responds to Yusuke's question. "We can not stay there in Unknown Jungle for very long. It will make any demon evolve into a primal state. In Kuwabara's case, it will make him a demon."

"So in other words, we find the purple sphere and get out. Got it." Yusuke says sarcastically. "Let's go."

The Spirit Detectives take the next portal to Unknown Jungle. Meanwhile Kyu and Jitou are already on the trail of purple Sphere of Ju-Ti. They are fighting off the Unknown Jungle's demons. Kyu splits some in half while Jitou bashes some in the face breaking bones. Kyu and Jitou keep following the magic trail to the purple sphere. The Spirit Detectives come afterward and they see the trail of footprints and they follow them immediately to not let Unknown Jungle get to them.

Kyu and Jitou finally get to the end of where the magic trail leads and they see the glimpse of the purple sphere before they are attacked by the Unknown Jungle demons again. Kyu and Jitou put their palms and shot two different color beams from the opposite hands. They get rid of the Unknown Jungle's demons. Kyu and Jitou almost get the purple sphere but they hear someone yell out to get their attention. Kyu and Jitou turn around to see the Spirit Detectives.

"Damn, they caught up with us, sister." Jitou says annoyed cracking his knuckles.

"Well, brother, we will show them we are stronger." Kyu replies sinisterly as her eyes glow.

"Alright, you two, who are you?" Yusuke asks Kyu and Jitou as the Spirit Detectives see the purple sphere.

"Your worst nightmare!" Kyu says evilly as she and Jitou charge at the Spirit Detectives and vice versa.

To Be Continued…


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone anyone but Kyu, Jitou, and Dark Lock's Forest, Pyramid of Ju-Ti, the Spheres of Ju-Ti and The Master

* * *

Part 3

Kyu and Jitou both blast their energy at the Spirit Detectives. The guys dodge the attack as Yusuke grabs the purple sphere with his left hand. Jitou and Kyu notice this and they shoot at Yusuke. Yusuke uses his right hand to block the shots while tossing the purple sphere at Kuwabara. Kuwabara catches it and dodges the two imp demons attacks. Kyu and Jitou stop suddenly and they disappear to into nowhere. The Spirit Detectives are confused at what just happened.

Kuwabara gives Kurama the purple sphere of Ju-Ti. Kurama pulls out the map to see where the blue sphere of Ju-Ti is. Kurama points to Dark Lock's Forest in an area Kuwabara didn't explore. They take a portal to Dark Lock's Forest. Meanwhile Kyu and Jitou are on Maltock's Island, which has risen from the ocean of Demon World and become a floating island. Both Imp demons put the two spheres they had to their proper places. A voice soon spoke.

"Don't worry about the other one…The Spirit Detectives already have found the blue sphere in Dark Lock's Forest." The voice tells Jitou and Kyu seriously. "But what they don't know they are also the key to unlocking the masters out."

"Master, why are they the ones?" Jitou asks confused looking at his master.

"Because Jitou, they're transgressions make them more powerful."

"How Master? They are the good guys." Kyu asks confused as well."

"Three of them are demons a demon's negative energy comes out faster than a human's even though a human's is more blood thirsty. All of the spheres take in negative energy. The purple and blue takes the least as the red and yellow take in the most. The human is also giving off his negative energy but in a slower manner."

"Why?"

"Because each sphere represents a negative trait that the master have. The red is anger, yellow is greed, the blue is desire and purple is pride. The Spirit Detectives have the latter two and two of them have negative traits will bring back the sphere here to the Pyramid of Ju-Ti.

"Who will, Master?" Jitou asks confused.

"Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei the Swordsman. Mr. Urameshi's pride is very strong and Hiei's desire for power is being brought back to the surface as we speak."

"Why?"

"You will see."

The Master laughs sinisterly. He uses magic to make a globe that watches what happen. Meanwhile The Spirit Detectives are bringing back the two Spheres of Ju-Ti to Spirit World. What the Spirit Detectives don't know is that the two spheres are feeding off their negative energy. Yusuke is holding the purple sphere in his hand and Hiei is holding the blue sphere in his hands. The purple and blue spheres start to glow unknown to Yusuke and Hiei the spheres are making their eyes to glow those colors. Kurama and Kuwabara are talking to each other but Kuwabara hears a roar again. Kurama is confused at his friend's all of a sudden stop making Yusuke and Hiei stop as well.

"Something wrong, Kuwabara?" Kurama asks worried looking at Kuwabara's scared face.

"I keep hearing roaring." Kuwabara answers worried as well. "Like it's near me."

"Relax, Kuwabara, there's no one sneaking up on us." Yusuke tells Kuwabara in comforting tone. "Beside we would know something is following us."

"Says the detective with least amount of spiritual awareness." Hiei tells Yusuke sarcastically.

"Shut up, Hiei." Yusuke tells Hiei annoyed but then with pride. "At least I'm stronger than you, jackass."

"I have more power than you, detective, I can gain more if I want to." Hiei tells Yusuke in power hungry tone.

"Yeah, while you do that I'll still be getting stronger than you!"

"Kurama, what is wrong with Urameshi and shorty?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I don't know, Kuwabara, but I have a bad feeling about it." Kurama tells Kuwabara seriously as Yusuke and Hiei eyes glow purple and blue respectively.

Yusuke and Hiei start to leave toward another portal that suddenly appeared in front of the Spirit World portal. Kuwabara and Kurama follow them to the portal. Yusuke and Hiei come out first and then Kurama and Kuwabara as they are on Maltock's Island unknowingly. Yusuke and Hiei continue to race toward an unknown place. Kurama and Kuwabara follow them as the Master is seeing all of this. Kyu and Jitou are amazed their master predicted all of this. The Master tells Kyu and Jitou to open the door to the Pyramid as they do Yusuke and Hiei come in and the spheres stop glowing making both of them shake their heads in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asks confused at what's going on and he looks around and sees they are not in Spirit World. "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea detective." Hiei answers seriously as he is looking around where they are.

"What happened, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks Yusuke with confusion as he and Kurama catch up to Yusuke and Hiei.

"I don't know, Kuwabara, I felt something in my head leading me to this damn place." Yusuke replies to Kuwabara still looking around the place. "This place is huge."

"What is this place?" Kuwabara asks looking too.

Kurama and Hiei are exploring the drawings on the walls of the place they are in. Yusuke and Kuwabara are looking at the walls too but Kuwabara spots some writing on them. Yusuke looks to try to read but it confuses him. Kurama and Hiei read it and both of their faces turn into worry. Yusuke and Kuwabara notice this and they begin to worry too.

"Detective, to answer your earlier question, we are on the fabled Maltock's Island." Hiei tells Yusuke looking at the writings on the wall. "In the Pyramid of Ju-Ti."

"Maltock's Island, you mean the one that Koenma said sank into a Demon World ocean." Yusuke asks confused and worried. "How the hell did we get here?"

"It is simple, Yusuke Urameshi, you lead yourself here." A voice answers.

"Who are you and show yourself, you bastard."

"I am the Master, I will not show myself because you will not be here to long to find who I am.

The Voice laughs as the where the Spirit Detective are at the ground shakes and they fall in hole…

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Kyu, Jitou, The Master, Radul, Sudi, Xti and Anguol and Pyramid of Ju-Ti and the spheres of Ju-Ti.

* * *

Part 4

Inside the hole that the Spirit Detectives fell in, it lead to part of the pyramid that the master wants them at. It had statues of the four demons in question. From left to right the statues are Radul, Sudi, Xti and Anguol. Radul looks like a Phoenix with no sphere in front of his. Sudi looks like a female fox and she had no sphere in front of hers. Xti looks like a coyote and he had the yellow sphere in front of his. Anguol looks like a snake with the red sphere in front of them. The Spirit Detectives are confused of what these statues are what the spheres stand for. The Blue and Purple sphere suddenly glows and they float surprising the four guys and get to their place the blue on went to Sudi and the purple one with Radul.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks confused. "Who the hell are these demons?"

"According to the writings on the wall before we fell, this is the chamber of the four powerful demons Radul, Sudi, Xti, and Anguol." Kurama explains while looking at what's going on.

"These are the demon that took over all three worlds." Hiei says seriously looking at the statues and spheres."

"They must have powerful as hell." Yusuke retorts looking at the statues also.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about being here." Kuwabara tells the others in a worried tone. "We have to get out of here."

"How genius we're stuck in here with no way out." Yusuke tells Kuwabara seriously pointing to walls.

Kurama is patting the walls down to find a secret opening to the chamber. He hits a part of the wall and a door opens to other side of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The boys race out to find the voice that put them in the chamber. The Master is viewing all of this and laughs sinisterly. Kyu and Jitou are confused again. The Master explains that the statues are still feeding the detectives' negative energy even if they are far away. Kyu asks are they going to fight the Spirit Detectives. The Master tells her no and tells her she and Jitou have done what was necessary.

Jitou asks what part of negative energy are the statues feeding off the detectives. The Master explains that Kuwabara's pride is now feeding Radul, Hiei's desire is feeding Sudi. Kurama's greed is feeding Xti's and Yusuke's anger is feeding Anguol. He explains they won't feel it until the masters are released which will be soon. The Master uses a spell to make the detectives disappear back to where they were before they got into the Pyramid of Ju-Ti.

"What the hell? How did we…Son of bitch!" Yusuke says annoyed realizing what happened. "That bastard did something…"

"I don't know, Yusuke, we don't have the spheres so we failed the mission." Kurama tells Yusuke seriously.

"Something is bothering me, guys, why didn't the bad guys come after and fight us." Kuwabara points out to the others.

"That is strange, Kuwabara." Yusuke says seriously. "We usually beat the crap out of the bad guys and win…"

"I have bad feeling about what going to happen…" Hiei tells the others as they went to Spirit World.

The End?


End file.
